


Waking Isn't Hard

by HSavinien



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available, Pre-Canon, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Lykon wakes after a death.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Waking Isn't Hard

Lykon gasps, reviving, which cracks his parched lips. He licks away the trickle of blood as they heal. Sometimes, being a god-touched hero is uncomfortable. He rolls onto his back and hears the last of his ribs pop into place. He sits up, swears at the broken shaft of his spear, checks his surroundings - safe - and his belongings. Besides the damaged spear, he took no lasting injury. He flicks the pendant that Andromache made. It  _ pings _ cheerfully, unharmed.  Not bad, for a man who took an elephant to the chest! He hops up and sets off to find his companions. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Waking Isn't Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696797) by [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish)




End file.
